Randomness On A Stick
by Rainbows are delicious
Summary: OH NO! The DRH are going insane! Four fanfiction authors get sucked into it! How will this turn out? Note: This story sucks terribly but I couldn't help but post it.


**Ok! This is what happens when I combine four fanfiction authors and four cars. Sorry if it's confusing...**

**Authors used: McQueenfan95 (McQ), ShellShellRockzz (Shell), Boostx Princess Marina Celestia (marina) and Rainbows are Delicious! (Rainbow)**

**DRH (c) PIXAR Authors (c) themselves NOTE: THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN, so it's not supposed to be good. I just wanted to post this little script thingy. so I know it's not a story but I don't vare. I wrote it because I wanted to so TAKE THAT WASHINGTON! I really don't know... so if you're gonna leave a review about how it's written, please don't. I want reviews about the actual idea and how that was, not: "You're not supposed to write it that way." or "this story sucked" or stuff like that. Thank you**

* * *

><p>(This is in script format)<p>

Setting: A plain white room with nothing in it. (So kinda like infinity)

Wingo: Where are we?

DJ: WEEEE! *crashes into glass but it doesn't break* (Also, the DRH are in a TV so this is like a TV show sort of.)

Wingo:...Fail.

Boost: What'd you just call me?

Wingo: Huh?

Boost: What?

Snot Rod: I don't know where we are...

Boost: Did I ask you?

Snot Rod:...You didn't ask me anything...

Boost: Oh...

DJ: *speeds by Wingo, Boost and Snot Rod* HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! *speeds back to the three, but can't stop and crashes into Wingo's face*

Wingo: *muffled* HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL? *the two keep going and going and going*

Snot Rod: So what do we- AH! *Wingo's backside crashes into Snot Rod's left side , and DJ's still in Wingo's face*

Boost:...*starts throwing tomatoes at them* HAHA!

*camera focuses off of the TV where all of...that is happening. We now focus on three fanfiction authors watching this on Rainbow's TV.*

Rainbow:How long do you think this is gonna go on?

Shell: I don't know, probably another couple of hours...

Rainbow: *nods*

Marina: Where'd Boost get the tomatoes?

*everyone looks at each other and shrugs*

*we go back to the TV*

Snot Rod: Stop throwing tomatoes at us, Boost!

DJ: Yeah and-

Wingo: NOOO! YOU GOT TOMATO ALL OVER MY PRECIOUS SPOILER! (For some strange reason, the three tuners stopped spinning out)

Boost: *goes wide eyed*

Wingo: NOW YOU DIE! *starts punching him like a five-year old*

Boost: *laughs*

Snot Rod: I could punch harder than that...

DJ: Ya...what is that? Is that a cowboy? *the two see McQ*

McQ: I'MA GONNA WRANGLE ME A BIG MAC! WOOHOO!

DJ: Run run RUN! *the two take off as McQ chases them,*

*back to the real world*

Shell: Who's the kid?

Rainbow: That's McQueenfan95. He's a pretty good author.

Marina: Why does he get to go into the TV? Why not me? I mean us...

*the three laugh, then they realize that they've been teleported into the TV! McQ is sitting on the couch in his normal clothes, wondering where the tuners went*

Marina: There's Boost! *runs to him*

DJ: AW SHIT! *the two skid to a stop* There's more of them!

Snot Rod: We're cornered!

DJ: A-are you cowboys? *pokes tire at us*

*Rainbow and Shell look at each other for a moment*

Shell: No, we are not.

*DJ and Snot Rod sigh in relief*

Snot Rod: Where's Boost and Wingo? *everyone looks around as Boost speeds by with a girl chasing him* (Sorry, couldn't help it!)

Wingo: *drives up to the four* HWo's the girl chasing Boost?

*everyone shrugs*

Rainbow:...What do we do now?

Wingo: I don't know...

DJ: I wanna go home.

Rainbow: Well so do we, but we're not complaning.

Marina: *in the background* GOT YA!

*Boost rolls up with Marina holding on to his left mirror, she's smiling*

Marina: Hehe.

Boost: I let you win

Marina: Oh whatever.

Boost: I did!

Shell: *crosses her arms* Keep talking.

Boost:* sticks tounge out at Shell, Shell does the same thing,*

Rainbow: Ok, ok KNOCK IT OFF!

Wingo: ... so what do we do now?

*everyone looks at each other for a second when the three authors disappear. They end up all on the couch, McQueenfan95 at the end.*

McQ: Where were you guys?

*they point to the TV*

McQ: Ooh...

**THE END**

**Ok, that was it. I couldn't help but post this excuse for a story on here.**


End file.
